


Crack Pollen

by SarahBrumbles



Category: DCU
Genre: Comic, Crack, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Silly, ancient, what even is this??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBrumbles/pseuds/SarahBrumbles
Summary: An absolutely ridiculous fan comic from way back in the day about Batman, Superman and sex pollen.  Enjoy?





	1. Stakeout (or: Clark can't subtle.)




	2. Oh, you *bitch*.




	3. Pounce




	4. Fuck it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love <3
> 
> If you'd like to see my other work, mosey on over here:  
> http://fearlessonmybreath.deviantart.com/gallery/


End file.
